Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! (battybarney2014's version)
Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! is a live stage show produced by Life Like Touring, under license from HIT Entertainment. It was directed by Troy Sussman. It started on July 23, 2015 in the Western Region, United Arab Emirates. The show later performed in various places in Saudi Arabia from December 7 - 30, 2017. This show then performed in Yanbu from February 22 - 24, 2018 and later performed in Jazan from March 1 - 3, 2018. Plot Cousin Riff has sent Barney a special package in the mail - a beautiful globe of the world! Barney, BJ and Baby Bop must use the globe and follow the clues to find cousin Riff and a list of very special items! As Barney and his friends travel to France, Japan, India, China, and Mexico, they have a terrific time learning about language and culture in each new country. Characters Original Cast *Barney (Voice: N/A, Costume: Daniel Ham, Martin Rycroft) *Baby Bop (Voice: N/A, Costume: Steph Quittner) *BJ (Voice: N/A, Costume: Natty Lou) *Riff (Voice: Mahalia Brown, Costume: N/A) *Ensemble - Adam Noviello, Jemma Plunkett, Ben Adams, Celina Yuen and Monique Dawes Saudi Arabia *Barney (Voice: N/A, Costume: N/A) *Baby Bop (Voice: N/A, Costume: Ainsleigh Barber) *BJ (Voice: N/A, Costume: N/A) *Riff (Voice: Mahalia Brown, Costume: N/A) *Ensemble - Tim Addicoat, Bronson Pfeiler, Sam Anderson, Liam Dodds Songs Act 1 #The Having Fun Song #Barney Theme Song #The Clapping Song #Oh Where, Oh Where Has Baby Bop Gone? #The Airplane Song / Up is Up and Down is Down #Where, Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone? #The Airplane Song (Reprise) #The Can Can Song #The Welcome Song (French) #Alouette #The Goodbye Song (French) #The Airplane Song (Reprise #2) #The Elephant Song #The Welcome Song (Hindi) #The Dino Bhangra Dance #The Goodbye Song (Hindi) #The Caboose Rides in the Back / The Magic Carpet is a Way to Go #My Kite #The Welcome Song (Japanese) #Colors All Around #My Yellow Blankey #My Kite (Reprise) Act 2 #The Caboose Rides in the Back (Reprise) #A Friend Like You #By Myself #A Friend Like You (Reprise) #The Welcome Song (Chinese) #Together, Together #Dance Like a Dragon #The Welcome Song (Mexico) #Number Limbo #Tortilla Song / The Fiesta Song / Piñata Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Music is for Everyone #Up is Up and Down is Down (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery for the live show Video Trivia *This stage show marked: **The first time another dinosaur appears before Barney. BJ is the one to appear first. **This is the third time "I Love You" is sung for three verses. **The Saudi Arabia performance marks the first time in a Barney Live show that no female humans are present on stage. **The first time that the Barney doll appears in cartoon form (as stock art) in the beginning. *Life Like Touring used their own voice actors to voice the dinosaurs rather than voice actors from the TV series. Baby Bop and BJ are voiced by the same actress, while Barney and Riff have unique actors voicing them. *The songs, "The Welcome Song", "Alouette", "Oh Where, Oh Where Has Baby Bop Gone?", "Where, Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone?", "The Goodbye Song", "Tortilla Song", and "Piñata Song" return in this live show. *The names of the human characters are unknown at the time. It is possible however that their names are based on the actors real names in real life, since during "The Airplane Song", the actor flying would say their real name. *Some of the lines were taken from "Barney's Purple Park Tour" (i.e "Thank you, thank you. Wow! And I haven't even done anything yet!"). See Also *2015 *2017 References # ↑ Barney comes to life in the Middle East and Bahrain # ↑ Mahalia Brown - Voice Gig for Barney & Friends Also in 2015 External links * Official Website * Vote For The Show To Continue TouringCategory:Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney Stage Shows Outside North America Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Kids stage shows